Citrusella Flugpucker
Citrusella Flugpucker is a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is a palette swap (recolor) of Jubileena Bing-Bing and only appears for a few scenes such as when paying Random Roster Race's fee, being absent on the online adaption of Sugar Rush. The fact that she is a recolored blue version of Jubileena makes her theme resemble blueberries. She is based on blueberry candies and blueberry pastries. Appearance Citrusella Flugpucker is a young girl with fair skin and blueish-purple eyes. She has dark blue hair put into pigtails with a purple blueberry hat on her head. She has a purple jacket with white stripes. She has a white shirt with purple cherries in the middle. She has a purple skirt with blueberries on the ends and pink, blue and purple leggings. She wears dark purple shoes. Since she is Jubileena's pallet swap, she looks quite like Jubileena. Trivia *Though she is not an official racer, she is seen on the character select screen around the beginning of the film, she is seen even doing her own pose, which appears to be similar to Gloyd's. *When everyone is paying their coins, she is seen behind Rancis Fluggerbutter, but her name is already on the board. She also seems to pay Jubileena's fee as Jubileena is seen doing a spin when her name is announced. *She is a palette swap of Jubileena Bing-Bing, but if you look closely at the racing board, her avatar is a recolour of Minty Zaki instead. *Her helmet is different from her spin off character as it is just her hat with a visor in front. *In the DVD verison of the movie, she and the other recolors have their correct picture on the racing board, this may mean the creators fixed it. *She, Sticky Wipplesnit and Torvald Batterbutter are the only recolors that are higher on the racing board than the racers they are based on. *In the race if you look at the board that displays the names once Candlehead, Rancis and Taffyta have crashed, it shows she is doing better than Jubileena. *Her name seems to come from citrus candy. *She is the only racer that dose not wear a helmet in the race besides Vanellope. *Some fan names for her kart are Blue-buggy,Blueberriot and Blueberede *When Ralph (dressed in green taffy) intrudes on the racers Citrusella seems to run away from Sticky's kart, and Sticky appears to be running from Citrusella's. *Citrusella's roster pose makes her look aggressive, but in the film she displays a kind, non aggressive personality. Plus she is the only recolor to have a roster pose. *She is the only recolor to have an original helmet. *She and the other Recolors are the only racers that don't have lines in the movie. *Out of all the recolors, it seems that Citrusella has the biggest screen time. *She,the other Recolors and Vanellope are the only racers that don't appear in the browsed based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. *Citrusella's kart is Jubileena's kart only it's blue instead of red. *If you look at Citrusella in the crowd of Racers, you can see her brushing her skirt. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that do not have their own stand. *At the candy vandals scene, Citrusella is not there, suggesting that she may actually like Vanellope and does not want to hurt her. *Like the other recolors,she doesn't have any concept art. *She is the only recolor we ever see on the select screen. *It's possible she was intended to be a blue Minty Zaki recolor instead due to her inccorect picture on the raceboard. *She is one of the two racers that is purple, the other is Snowanna. *Citrusella has the most screen time out of all the Recolors. *When the Sugar Rush racers are paying their fees her name is not called but on the board it show's she is 6th. *She and the other Recolors are the only racers that don't appear at Felix and Calhoun's wedding. *She and the other Recolors are the only racers that don't have any lines in the movie. Gallery For images of Citrusella Flugpucker, click here. Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Palette Swaps Category:Recolors